Don't worry King
by Dragonfruit112
Summary: Ichigo's depressed because Soul Society betrayed him... And Shiro comes to try and cheer him up... first yaoi CX 888 words... SO SYMMETRICAL TTvTT i is happy...


**This is mah first Yaoi... i know i should be working on my other story buuuuuttt... i got distracted... sowwy... ANYWAY! this is a tad weird.. never written a yaoi, or romance for that matter, at all before... so this is probably a little weird... :L Meh... enjoy i guess..**

* * *

_Ichigo froze as he felt something cold slide into the side of his chest. He glanced down and saw the white blade of Sode no Shirayuki was the cause. Something warm dripped down the side of his mouth as he looked back up at the raven haired midget in front of him. Her eyes were as cold as ice. "R-rukia... Why are you d-" He was cut off as she yanked the sword out of his lung, causing a large flow of blood to rise to Ichigo's mouth. He collapsed to his knees and looked at Rukia. With a flick of her wrist, the blood came off her sword and she sheathed it. She turned and started to walk away with that Kuchiki walk. That was the last thing he saw before swirling into a dizzying blackness._

* * *

Ichigo snapped awake from the nightmare. He was sweating and breathing hard from it. His eyes narrowed in sadness. It wasn't just a nightmare... It was a memory. The Soul Society had betrayed him because they thought him as a threat. Kisuke'd been able to rescue him, but only physically. His spirit'd been broken and he no longer felt the will to do anything. He starred blankly at his ceiling as it stormed outside. It was quiet in the house. He was the only one home, his dad on a doctors trip or something while his sisters were at a friend's house. He sat up on his bed and swung his legs over so he was facing his closet. He narrowed his eyes at it. His eyes travelled around his room until they landed on his desk. His substitute badge was hanging out of his bag pocket. He picked it up and held it firmly in his hand. He starred at it for awhile before his face contorted in anger. He yelled as he flung it at his closet. He hunched over and buried his hands in his face. It felt HORRIBLE. His whole world felt like it had no meaning anymore. He just wanted to die.  
"Wow, ya really that depressed?" An achingly familiar warbled voice said from his desk. His head snapped up and he stared at his Hollow with wide eyes. His albino counterpart was sitting cross-legged on his desk with his signature toothy grin. Ichigo's astonishment suddenly turned into anger as he lunged at his Hollow. He ignored the brief flash of surprise in his other's yellow eyes as he slammed the Hollow against the wall. Ichigo had his arm pressed against the albino's neck while the other was holding him firmly against the wall. His teeth were bared in an almost animalistic way as he directed all of his negative emotions towards his other.  
"Shiro... What the hell are you doing out here?!" He growled. He'd taken to calling him Shiro because he was getting tired of calling him 'Hollow'.  
Shiro smiled evilly, "It's storming in your world, Kingy... I decided to come out for a bit and stay dry..." Suddenly, in a whirl of motions, Ichigo found himself being pushed up against the wall while Shiro had him pinned. Ichigo struggled wildly, trying to kick Shiro but he also had restricted his legs somehow, he didn't bother to look. He tried to claw and bite Shiro's arm, but Shiro didn't budge. His grin turned into a disapproving frown as he watched Ichigo struggle at clawing his arm. "King..."  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Ichigo yelled, trying to push Shiro away.  
"KING!" Shiro yelled in Ichigo's face, making him freeze. They were both silent as they looked at each other until Shiro spoke. "King, look at what yer doin'... Calm down." Shiro kept him pinned while Ichigo's labored breathing slowed. His arms suddenly fell and hung limply at his sides. His head slumped forward as if he'd forgotten that he was pinned against a wall.  
"They'd all left me..." He mumbled to himself, ignoring Shiro. "I'm all alone now... They abandoned me..." Suddenly he felt lips connect with his. He was surprised to see Shiro was the one who was kissing him. It was a simple kiss, closed mouthed. Ichigo didn't know why he wasn't freaking out. He didn't feel like pushing Shiro away or trying to struggle. Shiro pressed his body against Ichigo's and he slumped against the wall. He kept back a moan as he felt a tongue slide across his lips. Shiro eased his grip across Ichigo's neck as he buried his other hand in the berry's hair. Ichigo's mind was blank as Shiro's tongue swept around his mouth. Shiro slowly started to massage the strawberry's lips with is as he slipped a hand into his shirt. He felt his King's well formed ab muscles as his hand skimmed by them. Ichigo suddenly snapped back to his senses. He turned his head to the right, disconnecting their lips. "Shiro, what the hell are you doing?"  
Shiro grinned his signature grin again at Ichigo, "Don't worry, Kingy... Yah still got me and Zangetsu..."


End file.
